300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Barren Desert (2018.11.07)
Event Time *'Start: '''7 November 2018 at 12:00 GMT+8 *'End: 14 November 2018 at 23:59 GMT+8 How to Participate #Players can use Barren Shovel ( ) to explore the map. #Barren Shovel can be obtained from Exploration Package or Big Exploration Package at Item Mall. #Players can explore a total of 16 locations within the map, each location needs a different number of shovels (the next location always costs shovels higher than the previous one). #At the bottom of the map interface, from right to left, the interface will show the current number of shovels players have, the best reward for the exploration on all 16 locations in the current '''Barren Desert map, the number of shovels required for the next exploration, and the refresh button (switching current Barren Desert map to the new one). #One of all 16 rewards from 16 locations will most likely appear to be the best reward for exploration and players can get at most only one of it. #Switching the current Barren Desert map ( ) costs 10 Diamonds on the first try and adds 10 additional diamonds for each subsequent refresh. #There is no limit on the number of refreshes. Each refresh can consume at most 50 Diamonds within a day, the additional cost will be refreshed at 11.59 PM and then the cost will be started from 10 Diamonds on the first refresh of the next day again. #If players have completed the exploration on all 16 locations, they can click the refresh button to refresh the map for free 1 time. #Only skins from Special Prize Packages can be decompressed into Twin Dices. #Twin Dices from decompressed skins can be used on the Travel to the Twin Towers (2018.11.07) event. List of Rewards The current list of all available rewards is as follows: *Equipment Upgrade Talisman Chest x 1 *World Enlarging Potion x 10 *World Shrinking Potion x 10 *Lesser Dragon Summoning Amulet x 1 *Equipment Upgrade Talisman x 5 *Level 3 Attack Damage Gem x 1 *Level 3 Attack Speed Gem x 1 *Level 3 Armor Gem x 1 *Level 3 Health Regeneration Gem x 1 *Level 3 Percent Magic Penetration Gem x 1 *Level 3 Cooldown Reduction Gem x 1 *Level 3 Magic Resist Gem x 1 *Level 3 Mana Regeneration Gem x 1 *Greater Dragon Summoning Amulet x 1 *Level 4 Percent Armor Penetration Gem x 1 *Level 4 Armor Penetration Gem x 1 *Level 4 Health Gem x 1 *Level 4 Percent Health Gem x 1 *Level 4 Ability Power Gem x 1 *Level 4 Magic Penetration Gem x 1 *Level 10 Upgrade Fortune Card x 1 *Level 12 Upgrade Fortune Card x 1 *Refined Random Excellent Attribute Card x 1 *Random Epic Skin Package x 1 *Tomahawk Guided Missile x 1 *Heaven's Wrath Scepter x 1 *Doom-shroom x 1 *1st Special Prize Package x 1 *2nd Special Prize Package x 1 *3rd Special Prize Package x 1 *4th Special Prize Package x 1 ---- ----